Escape
by Carriette
Summary: Pero la fogosidad de Roderich duró lo que duró la Luna de Miel, ¡qué estafa! [...] una taza de té bien caliente, que parecía ser que lo único caliente en esa casa era el bendito té. — UA humano. Tema: Infidelidad.


Tras jorobar kilo y medio a algunas amigas, me dieron tablitas en las que trabajar. Hola, necesitaba escribir algo de Hetalia, pero algo fresco.

La primera es un PruHun, pedido por chizuru92.

**Palabras claves:** salvaje, éxtasis, traviesa, peligro, lavamanos

**¿Advertencias**? AU humano, así que hay nombres humanos, posible sexo heterosexual (es que una ya ni sabe, pues xD), leve uso de malas palabras.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Escape**

– Capítulo único –

* * *

Erzsébet volvió a morderse los dedos de rabia mientras su aburrido esposo pasaba de ella nuevamente, ¡pero qué manía la de ese refinado austriaco con estarse todo el día enajenado en ese piano de cola! Y ella recién estaba casada con él hace poco más de un año, viviendo bajo el mismo techo y hasta manteniendo su casa de punta en blanco; se había casado muy enamorada de aquel castaño, ¡no lo dudaba un solo momento! Pero la fogosidad de Roderich duró lo que duró la Luna de Miel, ¡qué estafa! Suspiró con resignación y se fue a la cocina a comerse una rebanada de pastel y una taza de té bien caliente, que parecía ser que lo único caliente en esa casa era el bendito té. Hace meses Roderich no la tocaba, no le dirigía miradas indiscretas, ¡nada! Pero él como siempre aseguraba quererla, ¡y quererla mucho!

¿Acaso ella no era lo suficientemente bonita como para causarle _algo_ a su esposo? Erzsébet Héderváry había olvidado la última vez que Roderich Edelstein la hizo sentir en éxtasis, hace mucho tiempo que ya no se daba nada de nada entre ellos y aquel matrimonio más bien parecía una amistad con papeles firmados. El solo sentimiento le revolvía las tripas a la húngara, le daban deseos de llorar, ¡pero lo de fogosa lo tenía de orgullosa! Jamás le dejaría ver signo alguno de debilidad; no, jamás se perdonaría ponerse en peligro y verse vulnerable ante él y su eterno rechazo.

Volvió a suspirar, cuando el estridente sonido de su móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos un momento, la mujer rápidamente procedió a contestar, ni siquiera había mirado el número.

—¿Sí, diga?— Preguntó con cierta dureza, dejando la tacita sobre su plato, picando un poco el pastel con el tenedor.

– Ah, Erzs, ¡Buenas tardes, señorita! – Aquella molesta y socarrona voz era capaz de reconocerla en cualquier parte.

—Uhm, _Beilschmidt_.— La castaña como que masculló su apellido, dejándose de tonterías con aquel pastel que no iba a comerse a final de cuentas. —¿Qué quieres?

Gilbert Beilschmidt había sido un gran amigo de infancia para ella, él fue quien, en parte, le enseñó cómo defenderse de otros que quisieran aprovecharse de ella por ser una chica, aunque eventualmente ya de adolescentes solía molestarla por sus pocos modales y su manera de ser tan ruda y poco agraciada, ¡qué iba a saber él que era poco menos que un bruto! En fin, sabía que si Gilbert la llamaba luego de hacerse el idiota varios meses significaba sólo una cosa.

_Llamaba para burlarse_, porque ese estúpido conejo blanco (solía llamarlo así por su condición albina) parecía adivinar sus momentos de desesperación, ¡vaya uno a saber con qué clase de magia! Erzsébet suspiró de manera cansina, iba a escuchar tan sólo una vez lo que el estúpido cabeza de algodón tuviera que decirle.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con el marica de tu esposo? ¿O debería decir… _esposa_?— Erzsébet escuchó la risotada al otro lado de la línea, le daban ganas de estrangularlo.

– Te aseguro que bien. – Mintió, se relamió los labios y continuó. – Te juro que coge mejor que tú, Conejito.

Tuvo que alejarse el celular de la oreja; Beilschmidt se estaba _partiendo_ de la risa, como si Héderváry hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo. En cambio, ésta gruñó, esperó que su compañero de aventuras juveniles (y Dios vaya a saber qué más) se terminara de descojonar de la risa y se acercó el teléfono otra vez, para tomar aire de manera profunda y seguir aquella charla.

—¡Buen chiste, Erzs! Pero te apuesto todo mi genial ser que la muñequita de porcelana no se mueve por no despeinarse, ¡ya te he dicho que ese tipo no es hombre para ti! Pero ahí fuiste tú de tonta y te casaste con él, ¡te apuesto que ni ser traviesa con él te deja! ¡Menudo pedazo de idiota que tienes por _marido_!

Entonces la mujer tuvo la brillante idea, si su esposo no podía darle _aquello_ que reclamaba, bien podía acudir a ese estúpido germano; lo sabía loco por ella y a ella, en una remota parte de su ser , le atraía, con fanfarronería y todo. De más está decir que la idea que se le pasó por la cabeza no fue para nada sana. Se cruzó de piernas y cambió drásticamente su tono de voz, a un tono sugestivo, Erzsébet sabía que Gilbert no le diría que no.

—Oye, Conejo, ¿quieres salir hoy que es viernes? Me imagino que para variar andarás cesante, así que yo pago, ¿qué dices?— Mientras, jugaba con una de sus largas ondas castañas, enredándola y desenredándola de entre sus dedos.

—Está bien, no tenía nada más que hacer. Te veo en el centro a las nueve.— Comentó el otro desde el otro lado, bajando un poco la voz. De alguna forma, sabía que la castaña se traía algo entre manos.

—Nos vemos, Gilb. ¡Gracias por aceptar!— Extrañamente la voz de _Erzs_ sonaba alegre.

Colgó. Ya se inventaría una excusa para ir, total, a Roderich parecía nunca interesarle lo que ella hacía, raramente preguntaba por sus actividades, era casi como estar soltera. Y así confirmó cuando le hubo preguntado al castaño sobre si podía salir esa noche o no; él se encogió de hombros y la respuesta de siempre: _haz lo que quieras, Erzsébet._

_Ella volvió a morderse los dedos de rabia._

* * *

A las nueve en punto, Gilbert tornó sus orbes rojizos al gran reloj de aquella plaza en plena Viena, hacía un poco de frío y realmente al germano no le gustaba esperar, ¡aunque se tratara de la mismísima Erzsébet! ¡Ah no, el grandioso Gilbert Beilschmidt no esperaba ni por su mismísima madre ni menos por su… casi novia de juventud! Estaba a punto de encender el cigarrillo que por la ansiedad se puso entremedio de los labios cuando la vio llegar, de la impresión, el rollito de tabaco fue a dar a sus pies.

Hermosa, altiva, indomable y orgullosa, allí estaba ella, Erzsébet Héderváry, sus orbes verdes traían un brillo extraño, Gilbert de buenas a primeras no lo pudo adivinar, por lo que arrugó la nariz y entrecerró los ojos, ese gesto que siempre hacía cuando algo lo confundía. Ella, por su parte, por ahora lo ignoraría, tenía _prioridades_.

—¡Hola, Gilb!— La castaña le saludaba de hasta beso en las mejillas. Diablos, el aroma de su cabello –presumió que tan sólo era champú– lo estaba aturdiendo. Y eso que estaba sobrio…

Emborrachar a Gilbert era la cosa _más fácil_ del planeta, darle unas cuantas botellas de cerveza y ya podría hacer con él cuánto quisiera, ¡si hasta cuando salieron ella aplicaba la misma estrategia cuando quería algo de él! Ella apenas iba degustando su segunda copa de Martini seco, pasando los dedos por el borde de la copa, en la intimidad de ese rincón del bar se estaban contando sus vidas, ¿para qué mentir en algo tan obvio? Gilbert le comentaba que aún seguía soltero, que según él ninguna mujer aguantaba tanta genialidad junta, pero la verdad es que se le notaba en parte que ninguna fémina lo aguantaba más de tres meses y que aparte seguía estúpidamente enamorado de la mujer que tenía al frente, entonces Erzsébet le contó la verdad de su matrimonio, de que llevaba ya pasado el año y que ni para el aniversario Rod la tocó, le comentó que no sabía qué esperar de ese hombre.

—Hay que ser un gay perdido para no darse cuenta que eres hermosa, Erzs, no sé qué se imagina la muñeca de porcelana en rechazarte así.— Espetó el otro, mientras la mujer delicadamente le quitaba la botella; ya había bebido demasiado.

—La culpa también es mía por ponerle demasiadas expectativas al asunto, Gilbert, debí suponerlo antes de _echarme la soga al cuello_.— Admitió la húngara, terminándose la copa. —Perdón, quise decir, antes de _casarme_.— Se autocorrigió, con una sonrisa casual.

Gilbert esbozó una sonrisa tan amarga como su cerveza, por más que la quisiera, en el fondo se decía un hombre correcto, que jamás sería capaz de hacerle nada a la mujer de alguien más. Pero era hora de romper su promesa.

—Oye, Erzs…— Erzsébet pudo notar cómo Gilbert había acortado sustancialmente la distancia entre ambos, ahora la abrazaba por los hombros y acariciaba sus brazos cubiertos por el algodón de la camiseta. —En serio, ¿por qué _la señorita_ es incapaz de ver toda la sensualidad que derrochas? Creo que se casó contigo nada más para que nadie notara su homosexualidad o algo así…— El albino tomó aire, notando la expresión compungida de la castaña. —Pareces tan… _insatisfecha_…

Erzsébet se miró las manos, miró a Gilbert y volvió la vista a sus temblorosas rodillas, suspirando ruidosamente. Gilbert tenía toda la razón; estaba insatisfecha, frustrada, el fuego dentro de sí quemaba con rabia, hacía unas incómodas cosquillas en sus manos y su entrepierna y no tenía más remedio que recurrir a sus fantasías y hacer uso de sus manos, porque ni hablar de que Roderich volviera a tocarla… a veces creía que aquel amor no era sino platónico, ¿por qué diablos no se divorciaba de una vez? Hace rato se había cansado de rebuscar en las brasas de una relación apagada y lentamente la rutina había matado cada uno de sus sueños.

Gilbert no supo qué sucedió, en un arrebato salvaje Erzsébet había tomado posesión de sus labios y los devoraba con furia, sus delgadas manos recorrían intrusas su pecho por debajo de la camisa y él, aturdido, posó las manos sobre su firme cintura, aumentando el roce entre sus cuerpos, evidentemente la ropa comenzaba a molestar y aquel ambiente era el menos indicado para hacer nada.

* * *

—Tranquilo, he puesto seguro a la puerta.

La contempló extasiado bajo la luz amarillenta y parpadeante del baño de mujeres, la piel pálida de su pecho contrastaba perfectamente con la tela roja de su camiseta, con el encaje negro de su sostén. Y su largo cabello cayendo en cascadas por su cuello y sus hombros, el lápiz labial ligeramente corrido del que sabía habían restos en su cuello y en su mandíbula, ¿qué diablos importaba? Ahora Gilbert acortaba la distancia entre los dos, asiéndola de la cintura con fuerza, dirigiéndose a sus labios de nueva cuenta.

—Aquí yo mando.— Expresó la siempre dominante Héderváry.

De un salto se subió al lavamanos, tomándole por el cuello de la camisa para volver a besarle con el mismo frenesí de hace unos momentos atrás, atrapándole contra su cuerpo con sus gráciles piernas, recorriendo otra vez de manera invasiva su blanco y fuerte pecho, Gilbert sentía cómo hasta el vello de la nuca se le erizaba ante el contacto de aquellas suaves y expertas manos.

Lo que para Gilbert había sido un sueño húmedo de hace mucho tiempo, para Erzsébet era un escape que podría repetirse toda la vida si era necesario, o al menos hasta decidirse a divorciarse de Roderich.

Porque, aunque lo negara más tarde, Gilbert resultaba ser _el más placentero de los escapes._

— **. . . —**

* * *

Lo dejo con final abierto –le troll–. Me tardé meses, quizás años(?) en publicarlo y helo aquí (: Hace tiempo no escribía nada de Hetalia, por falta de costumbre, quizás.

El PruHun entra en mi categoría de OTP y fue divertido terminarlo xD ¡Gracias Lady Gaga! –Sí, lo terminé al ritmo de I like it rough–

Tomatazos y demases por reviews 8D

***. Carrie**


End file.
